Can You Keep A Secret? (A Disney-Dreamworks crossover)
by NurulAfaf
Summary: Elsa Summers is now in Corona University. She meets Jack Frost for the first time through her new roommates, Punzie and Merida. After years of isolation, she finally has a taste of freedom. However, she had a deep, dark secret that even her sister, Anna does not know of. Will they ever find out about it? Or will it remain, still hidden?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's a fanfic that I'm writing. It's very similar to _Frozen AU College Fic_ _(ElsaXJackFrost) (with Tangled, Brave, HTTYD)_ by Julia Rider. I admit, my work is not 100% original. I got heavily influenced by this amazing story. So, I know there are many similarities with these two stories. I am trying my best to make it different though, so please help me out. I don't want to end up copying this beautifully-done story, and I don't want to hurt Julia Rider. All credit goes to her for this amazing idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Elsa! Are you ready? Come on! I can't wait to get to school!" Anna cried from the hallway.

Elsa and Anna Summers were moving into college. Since their school was far away from home, they had to sleep in the dormitory. The school, Corona University was a prestigious one, one of the finest in the land. Elsa dragged her case down the hall. She wasn't too thrilled about the idea of leaving home for so long, but she was excited to finally have a taste of freedom. She had been home-schooled till she was thirteen, for her parents were far too overprotective. When she was no longer home-schooled, when classes were over, she would be hurried home, unable to go out with her friends. Unlike Elsa, Anna was more daring. She would sneak out to meet up with friends, instead of staying in the room, studying as had been instructed by their parents.

Now that she could be away from her parents, she had freedom of her own.

* * *

"Look at this place! It's beautiful Elsa!" Anna exclaimed upon seeing campus.

Elsa simply nodded. True, it was beautiful, but Elsa was more concerned about finding their dormitories. The sisters were allowed the same room, sharing the room with two others, Rapunzel Gothel and Merida Mordu. _I wonder how they would be like?_ Elsa wondered. Distracted in her thoughts, she crashed into someone.

"Oops! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you," she heard a voice call.

A girl with long flowing blonde hair was giggling helplessly, stretching out a hand. Elsa accepted the help and pulled herself up.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel! You can just call me Punzie. Nice to meet you!" said the blonde.

"Hi Punzie. I'm Elsa. I'm sharing a room with you," Elsa replied, amused at girl's friendliness.

The girl nodded thoughtfully for a moment before adding, "Yeah that's right, you're sharing a room with Merida and me. Oh, yes and a girl named Anna too! I don't know much about her though, I hope she's nice."

"Of course Anna's nice, she's my sister! Speaking of which… Where is she?" Elsa frowned slightly.

Elsa shook her head. She just could not find Anna. Knowing her, she would have wandered off somewhere. _She might be in the dormy I suppose. _Elsa thought. She and Punzie made their way to their dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Merida! Our roomie, Elsa is here!" Punzie squealed. At the sound of Punzie's voice, Merida perked up, swiveling her chair towards us. She had long, curly red hair, light freckles on her rosy cheeks.

"Well hello there, I'm Merida. Nice to meet ya Elsa," she replied in a Scottish accent. Along the way, Punzie had told Elsa a few things about Merida. She loved to do archery. That was all the girl did in her free time, besides homework and hanging out with friends.

At the words, "hanging out" Elsa bit her lip. She never hung out with anyone before. She was seen as quite reserved, but nobody knew why. But she did, she had a deep dark secret. Nobody could know. That was why her parents were overprotective. They never wanted anyone to know. But now, in Corona, she was free. Free to make her own decisions. She smiled.

Elsa looked around the room. Various paintings were placed on the walls, along with some trophies and medals for archery. She was in awe of the paintings, they were so stunning! She looked at Punzie, who was absolutely glowing at the admiration Elsa showed for the paintings.

"You did these?" she asked. Punzie nodded, moving towards a jar with… _What is that?_

"This is Pascal, my chameleon. Isn't he the sweetest thing ever?" Punzie exclaimed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Flynn!" yelled Punzie as the door opened. A guy with dark brown hair and goatee strode in, followed by a smaller, scrawny kid with auburn hair. Lastly, there was, possibly the cutest guy Elsa ever met. He had hair the colour of newly fallen snow, his eyes were an icy blue. Those icy blue eyes were staring right at her.

"Guys, meet Elsa. This is Flynn Rider, my boyfriend," goatee guy, "That's Hiccup," scrawny boy, "And this one's Jack Frost," the boy looking at her. He gave her a wave. For a moment, Elsa thought she couldn't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At that very moment, Anna barged into the dormitory, breaking Elsa from the trance. "Elsa! Elsa, you won't believe this, but I have a boyfriend!" Anna yelled.

Elsa was just stunned. "Boyfriend? You haven't been here for more than an hour! Besides…" Elsa yelped, before lowering her voice to a whisper, "Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate with them around?"

Anna flushed bright red. No, she somehow managed to miss out the five others in the room. She started apologizing profusely.

"Um… okay, we're going to walk around the campus. You two wanna join us?" Flynn asked.

Realising that Jack's eyes were still fixed onto her, she nodded. Anna, however, refused, mumbling something about finding her boyfriend, Hans.

Elsa felt a little awkward. Since the rest obviously knew each other, not to mention how unbearably cute Jack was, she felt rather shy. After a long silence, she finally spoke. "So, how did you all get to know one another?" she asked.

"Oh, we all went to the same high school. Though, Flynn joined the school a year later than he was meant to… He got held back in elementary school," Merida smirked as she answered her.

"So, Elsa, what was school like for you?" Jack asked her, moving to walk by her side.

Slightly astonished that he decided to walk beside her, she replied, "Oh, um, I was home schooled till I was thirteen… Then, I went to high school together with Anna."

Jack frowned slightly at the lack of information. Before he could ask her anything more, Hiccup cut in, "So, what are you majoring in, Elsa?"

"Erm, I'm majoring in business… How about the rest of you?" Elsa responded.

"Well, Jack and I are majoring in Business too. Do we have the same professor, Professor Oaken? Don't be fooled by his good nature and helpfulness, he won't hesitate to throw you out if you cross him," Hiccup warned. Elsa nodded.

"Well, I'm majoring in Art, Music and Drama education," Punzie said. "So is Anna," Elsa added. "Yay! A familiar face!" Punzie screamed in excitement.

"Well, I'm majoring in General Studies. I don't know what I want yet," Merida shrugged.

"And I'm majoring in Engineering, but I'm thinking of changing…" Flynn said.

They walked on a bit more. _So, Jack's going to be in my class_, Elsa thought.

"Nice hair ya got there. D'ya dye it white?" Merida asked, pulling Elsa out of her thoughts.

Elsa shook her head. "It's platinum blonde actually, and it's natural," Elsa said.

"Oh, just like Jack," Hiccup piped in. Jack gave Elsa a half-grin. Elsa let out a nervous laugh. They headed to an air-conditioned area.

"Brr… It's freezing in here!" Punzie yelped, using her long hair to cover her like a blanket. Hiccup kept blowing onto his hands. Flynn was shivering while Merida was completely unfazed.

"I love the cold," Elsa and Jack announced at the same time. They both turned away from each other, turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, if ya keep blushing like that, ya two will be the colour of me hair soon!" Merida remarked, making the two of them redder still.

"Erm… maybe we should go to your room Punzie,"Flynn spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Please help give suggestions, it's my first time writing! There might be similarities with this story and other stories, I get heavily influenced by the fanfics I read. I'll try to upload more chapters daily (if I can) but I have a bit of a block on how this story should continue... without it being so similar to the other fanfics I read :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day was nearly coming to an end. The group was sitting around on the grass patch just outside the school compound, laughing and chatting. Nothing could be better. Only after a day, Elsa had made such wonderful friends. She felt like she had known them forever.

"Elsa? Elsa, are you listening?" Punzie half-yelled.

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry, I was a little… distracted I guess," Elsa shrugged. She was thinking about how well the day went and, well, the boy sitting right beside her. His snow-white hair, his pearly white teeth, his startling blue eyes…

"We asked you to tell us more about yourself. I mean, you seem so, well, reserved."

Elsa frowned slightly. _What else was there to tell them about? Anything else I say might, well, reveal __**it**_.Elsa thought to herself.

"I'd really like to know more about you," Jack lowly whispered in her ear, startling her.

Instead of feeling soft tufts of grass at her fingertips, she felt something smooth, hard and cold. _Cold?!_ Elsa started to panic. She didn't dare to look down, but she did. No doubt about it. Ice.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I really have to go. I, er, have some things to do…" with that, Elsa scurried off to the dormitories.

* * *

** Hi guys! Sorry for not writing for so long, I was on holiday for quite some time. From here on out, this story is, hopefully, original. Enjoy!**


End file.
